opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gagrella
Gagrella Stoliczka, 1869 Stoliczka, F. (1869) Contribution towards the knowledge of Indian Arachnoidea. Journal of the Asiatic Society of Bengal, Calcutta, 38(2), 201–251 is a large genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. For details on how Roewer "created one of the great nomenclatural tangles of all time" see CrawfordCrawford, Rodney L., 1992. Catalogue of the genera and type species of the harvestman superfamily Phalangioidea (Arachnida). Burke Museum Contributions in Anthropology and Natural History, 8: 1-60. p20. Briefly: *In 1869 Stoliczka described the genus Gagrella and placed two species into it, without designating a type species *In 1910 Roewer transferred both of these species into different genera and proceeded to use the now "non-genus" Gagrella, based on his own methods involving inconsequential morphological characters. *Since then almost all taxonomists have followed Roewer, resulting in upto 233 combinations, most of which have nothing to do with the original concept of the genus Diagnoses Pre-Roewer: In hoc genere tuberculum oculorum non semper, ut alio loco dixi, laeve est, sed saepe supra plus minus subtiliter denticulatum vel granulosum; nec spina singula dorsuali agnosci potest, quum una eademque species, ut G. lepida, G. erehea et G. feae, interdum una, interdum duabus ejusmodi spinis armata sit; quam ob rem non potui, quin species etiam semper duabus spinis munitis gen. Gagrellae subjunxerim.Thorell, T.T.T. (1889). Aracnidi Artrogastri Birmani raccolti da L. Fea nel 1885–1887. In: Viaggio di Leonardo Fea in Birmania e regione vicine. XXI. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 7(3):521–729. Roewer: Gagrelleae: 1.-4. Femur mit 0. 0. 1. 0. Noduli; 2. Area des Scotum oder seltener 1. und 2. Area mit je einem Mediandorn; Tuber oculorum neidrig, glatt oder bezähnelt, doch ohne großere Dörnchen; 1. und 3. Femur cylindrisch und länger als der Körper.Roewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236, plates 20-22. Synonymy Hallan's list has seven generic names synonymized with Gagrella Stoliczka, and all the species from these genera are listed together: *''Arthrocentrus'' Thorell, 1889 *''Crassicippus'' Roewer, 1910 *''Gagrella'' Roewer, 1910 *''Hexomma'' Thorell, 1876 *''Maindronia'' Roewer, 1910 homonym Bouvier, 1897 (Zygentoma:Maindroniidae) *''Melanopa'' Thorell, 1889 *''Strandia'' Roewer, 1910 Of these: *''Arthrocentrus'' and Hexomma had been used very little. These were revalidated by Crawford as the best options of a new name for the version of Gagrella that Roewer created. *''Strandia'' was a valid replacement name for the junior homonym Maindronia. StaręgaStaręga, W. (1989a) Harvestmen (Opiliones) from the Mascarene Islands and resurrection of the family Zalmoxidae. Annals of the Natal Museum, Pietermaritzburg, 30, 1–8. has suggested that this should be synonymized with Gagrella, but this has not been formally done. *''Crassicippus'' contains the valid type species of Gagrella Stoliczka, and so it should be regarded as a junior synonym. *''Melanopa'' was synonymized with Gagrella by With (1903)With, C. J. (1903) New and old Phalangiidae from the Indian region. Journal of the Linnean Society of London, Zoology, London, 28(186), 466–509., but this synonymy was rejected by RoewerRoewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294., and it is usually regarded as a separate genus. Homonomy Depending on which of these synonymies are accepted, up to 4 replacement names will be required. *''Strandia biseriata'' Roewer, 1912 [Gagrella biseriata Simon, 1901] *''Strandia leucobunus'' Roewer, 1954 [Gagrella leucobunus Roewer, 1912] *''Gagrella similis'' Suzuki, 1977 [Strandia similis Roewer, 1911] *''Crassicippus speciosa'' Roewer, 1912 [Gagrella speciosa Roewer, 1911] List of species This list contains all available species that are part of the Gagrella-complex, as used by Hallan. To make the list manageable, it is split into six sections, based on the first letter of the species name. Within each section, each species name has a link that will take you to the species page. When the species has been coupled with Crassicippus, Melanopa or Strandia this is indicated after the name with a link to a separate page. This is not an ideal solution, but until the genus is clarified, it will have to do. *Gagrella species A-B *Gagrella species C-E *Gagrella species F-L *Gagrella species M-P *Gagrella species Q-S *Gagrella species T-Z Species that have moved In common with Phalangium, the genus Gagrella has been seen over the years as a bit of a 'dumping ground' for species. Species names appear in online lists (e.g. Wikipedia) that are no longer regarded as being members of this genus. To facilitate navigation of this genus, a list of such species will be produced below. *''Pseudogagrella splendens'' (With), 1903Suzuki, S. (1977d) Opiliones from Taiwan (Arachnida). Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), 27(1), 121–157, figs 1–4. References Category:Genera Category:Palearctic Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Australasian Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Asia Category:Fauna of Japan